I'm an animal trapped in your hot car
by kathy20121
Summary: After two years of having arrived to the conclusion the Vongola Hunt had gotten to Yamamoto, Hibari had long gone come to terms with it. However, he was unaware of how much he could be stirred by the arrival of the rain guardian's ten year younger self.


**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TYL Hibari Kyouya and (original timeline) Yamamoto Takeshi  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,042  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Future.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own KHR  
><strong>Warning: <strong>A bit of angst. Yama gives Hiba head, so...

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was a name he had not uttered in nearly two years.<p>

After Sawada Tsunayoshi's death, he had come to the conclusion the need to do so would never be there anymore.

In a war, the overconfident, naïve and idealistic ones were the first to die. Yamamoto Takeshi was all those things and more, so it was only natural; there was no reason to dwell on it any longer.

Hibari Kyouya had been relieved of yet another burden. Several burdens if he were to be honest: the relentless arm over his shoulders every time they met, the occasional Friday night sushi, those awfully long baseball games that, for some reason, he always wanted to watch with him, his stub all over the sink every Monday morning, the need to have an ashtray, and the sex.

Hibari had never been one to diminish others' abilities. He had always had a good eye to spot the strongest ones and had always sought to fight them. Therefore, he would never deny – at least not to himself – that Yamamoto Takeshi had the ability to satisfy him; he would never deny that Yamamoto Takeshi was probably the only one who could ever satisfy him to such level. However, despite his strength, the rain guardian was a coward who let Hibari play with him at will in and out of bed.

It wasn't fun anymore after some years. It was like holding a fight with a weak herbivore that wasn't even worth fighting; an herbivore that accepted what was given to him and would never fight back. It was too easy. It wasn't exciting.

Still, Hibari never let him go. He would never conceive the idea of anyone else claiming Yamamoto Takeshi as his.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

The name was almost foreign to his mind and it should've sounded foreign in his voice once the unexpected need of saying it again arose.

And after many considerations, a boy, a much younger boy, had stood in front of him; a boy with all too familiar honey eyes, but a different tone of voice, a childish one, giving away his much younger nature.

That oblivious boy who didn't know what he had managed to stirred. The clueless boy who didn't suspect anything had been sent to a trap, and once again, Hibari Kyouya would decide his fate once he found himself inside his prison.

It was sort of interesting all of a sudden.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Uhmm… Kusakabe-san told me you wanted me to come here." Hibari grinned with his eyes adverted to the door, "excuse me", he said as he slid the door and made his way in. He was no longer wearing his training clothes, but a pair of black pants, a t-shirt and a dark green jacket instead.

Yamamoto's amazed eyes traveled around the perfectly Japanese styled room before settling on Hibari who was sitting in the middle of the room with his legs crossed and wearing a navy blue yukata that perfectly matched his eyes. He was being scrutinized by the older man's piercing gaze.

"I-Is there anything I can help you with?" Yamamoto asked confused as to why he was there. He knew those eyes, they belonged to an annoyed Hibari who wanted to bite to death anyone who stood in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one in the room, which meant he would be the one to pay for whatever transgression had been done to Hibari. "_Ano_…" he said slowly taking some steps back, "I can return later, if this is a bad time-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi", said boy was forced to stop on his tracks at the evident command. Hibari stood up and glided towards him.

When he looked at them from up close, Yamamoto could see Hibari's eyes had grown sharper, but their color was as haunting as ever.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. Hibari always broke all his defenses leaving him with the only thing he could do while standing in front of him. He knew it set the timing in the bomb inside Hibari and he figured that much hadn't changed in ten years. Furthermore, this man who had surely experienced ten more years of it was more likely to explode faster than his younger version.

He stopped, his expression becoming more sober and his hand falling to his side. However, a small smile always remained.

_I should've known, _Hibari thought, _once an idiot, always an idiot._

"Your wounds have healed." he stated. He could see by the boy's expression that that was what he least expected.

Yamamoto was delighted as he took every small and new detail of this man. His voice was graver and even more masculine.

"Y-yeah" he stammered, "I've always been known for my good physical condition, you know?" there was that smile again, but Hibari didn't budge. "They told me you saved us, Gokudera and me. I don't know if you remember, but you also saved me that one time in Namimori during the conflict of the rings." His hand went back to ruffling his hair, his smile brightened "I honestly think I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you… and Tsuna… so, thank you!"

Hibari Kyouya grinned. The only times Yamamoto had had the pleasure of seeing such expression were when Hibari found a worthy prey. The scene was alluring, but terrifying. He had his reserves when it came to the possibility of fighting Hibari, and those reserves were greater when the person he would have to fight was his ten year older self.

"Why are you saying 'thank you'? I may be keeping you from harm's way to bite you to death later." Yamamoto laughed.

"Probably, but no matter the reason, you've saved my life twice and who knows how many more times in the last ten years, so…" that had always been the twisted logic of this herbivore.

Hibari came closer to him making Yamamoto step back until his back hit the wall. Hibari's left hand was quick at holding the right side of the youngster's face whose honey eyes widened as Hibari's thumb smoothly moved up and down his chin where a scar should've rested. A scar he could've prevented from ever existing.

"Tell me, how is your relationship with me in the past?" he asked casually while continuing his task.

"Ah, with Hibari?" the aforementioned looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You speak as if we were different people." Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Well, it's sort of strange, you're the same person, but it doesn't feel like you're the same. You know what I mean?" he was clearly nervous, so Hibari only quirked one of the corners of his lips up. "Thing is, Hibari… he doesn't talk much," he resumed looking up as if concentrating, "so I speak to him nonstop, I'm sure he's not listening half of the time, but he always stays. At the beginning, he almost beat me up with his tonfa, but now he just stays. I see that as an advance." Hibari raised one of his eyebrows.

"An advance?" he asked. The rain guardian closed his eyes as he laughed and scratched the back of his head, drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I-I mean, I always thought Hibari was so cool, so when I realized we were together in Tsuna's mafia game, I thought we c-could-"

"Come on, Yamamoto Takeshi," he said leaning closer to him. Yamamoto was able to feel his hot breath on his lips, "I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to not be the coward you've always been with me." Yamamoto's eyes widened when he felt a hand hovering over his aroused length. "Tell me the truth"

His breathing was becoming elaborate as Hibari mercilessly teased him. He closed his eyes looking for concentration.

Ever since the first time he saw him, Yamamoto had always felt himself pulled towards Hibari Kyouya, the very much feared and respected head of Namimori's disciplinary committee. However, no matter how much he was pulled closer, Hibari always struggled to pull away, and he wasn't as stupid as people took him to be; when Hibari had come to the conclusion he wasn't even good for a morning warm up, he had decided to let him spend his lunch breaks in the reception room, and for Yamamoto that was enough. After all, he wasn't about to pour his heart out for someone who hated his guts.

When he opened his eyes he found a reproaching gaze staring back at him. Maybe this man was right, maybe he was a coward.

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, "I thought…" he looked at those perfectly shaped eyes, "it was an advance for us to be together"

Hibari's impassive expression didn't change for some seconds, but then he grinned. "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

Before Yamamoto knew it, Hibari's lips were on his masterfully playing with them. It took him some seconds to react, but when he did, he took Hibari's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He had spent enough time fantasizing about it for him not to do anything when the opportunity was given to him on a silver platter.

Hibari, at this turn of events, found his way inside Yamamoto's mouth, to what he responded immediately and accurately. The thrill of having him answer and giving back made Hibari grow bigger. Perhaps the Yamamoto of his time had always had the potential, but he had never pushed him into a corner.

With a last deep kiss, he broke apart from him and rested his forehead on his. "Did they ever teach you at school, Yamamoto Takeshi, that being brave pays off?" Yamamoto stared at him. Hibari smiled pleasantly, got away from him and proceeded to lie on the floor.

Yamamoto couldn't take his eyes away from him for some seconds. He had grown fairly taller, even taller than himself, but he hadn't changed much, at least what met the eye.

"You can do whatever you want with me." he said in a casual tone of voice. Yamamoto's eyes widened in bewilderment, Hibari chuckled at the sight. However, it didn't take long for determination to settle on his face.

He slowly approached his motionless figure and knelt beside him. The concupiscently way Yamamoto claimed his mouth was completely new to Hibari, it was challenging and possessive. He straddled him, never breaking the kiss while he undid the sash and exposed his muscled chest. He then moved to his neck; Hibari dug his fingers in his hair while he suppressed a moan caused by Yamamoto's teasing hand on his length. He would've never taken him as the retaliating kind of guy. He smiled; perhaps there were still things about him that remained undiscovered.

He kissed him again, placed his arms under his armpits, while Hibari grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted him up to gently remove the yukata from under him. He placed him back down and continued to work on his neck to later descend to his chest where his soft tongue decided to make one of his nipples his plaything. It wasn't bad, being play with; maybe that was what the Yamamoto Takeshi of his time found exciting.

Hibari couldn't help but writhe a little when he started to make love to his lower stomach. That had always been his weak point and Yamamoto had discovered it all over again.

Once he was done, Yamamoto stopped for a moment to remove his jacket. Hibari took the opportunity to sit down and take his mouth in his; his hands started to move down his back to finally lift the hem of the t-shirt and discard it. Without a word, he took back his former position indicating Yamamoto he could continue.

He smiled and immediately hovered over Hibari's length. He wanted to hide away the fact that he was nervous, that though he had thought about it many times before, he was still inexperienced.

He wrapped his hand around his penis and gave it a few strokes. His hand was slightly trembling, but Hibari thought it felt particularly good, soothing in a way.

Yamamoto decided to give it a small lick as a start sending a shiver down his companion's body. It had been nearly nothing, but his inexperience was making it all the more satisfying. He had once heard the baby, Reborn, saying Yamamoto had a natural talent for certain things; he could now prove how right he was since after a few minutes his length had disappeared inside his mouth and he was making him writhe in pleasure.

Takeshi was able to feel Hibari trying to muffle a moan and keep his body movements restrained. However, the moment came when he moved his hips repeatedly and he took hold of Yamamoto's head to accelerate the pace.

He fell on his back once he had reached his climax. Yamamoto grinned at the sight of an exhausted Hibari lying under him, an image he had imagined in his head too many times.

He cleaned his mouth and hovered over him. Hibari opened his eyes to look up at him, those eyes, those beautiful eyes were looking at him differently now. Yamamoto let out a small smile and leaned close his ear.

"Do you wanna go all the way?" Hibari closed his eyes again at the question. Somehow, the whole situation seemed wrong. He understood perfectly when Yamamoto had made the distinction earlier. This boy belonged to his younger self, not to him.

He held his face in his right hand making him rivet his look towards him. His gaze was kinder, Yamamoto could tell. He kissed him tenderly, but deeply.

"I've always liked to be in control" he said supporting his forehead on his. Yamamoto frowned in confusion "On the other hand, it gets tiring… only receiving. My younger self thinks the same, bear that in mind next time you two meet." The youngster's eyes softened and he smiled.

"You got it."

Yamamoto Takeshi. He was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid so maybe, _maybe, _he was still alive somewhere. If he were, he also had a job: pushing that coward that was his and only his into a corner, until he let him see who he really was.

It was sure going to be fun.


End file.
